intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Chau
|actor = Eleanor Matsuura Anika Nazareno (young) }} Juliet Chau '''is a Baron of the Badlands who succeeded her deceased father and a recurring character in the second and third seasons of Into the Badlands. She is the Baron of Cogs. Biography Early Life Little is known about Baron Chau’s early life, other than the fact that she was born into a very old and powerful family; her ancestor, Horatio Chau, was the very first Baron of the Badlands, a legacy her family has held onto for generations. As a young girl, she was shown to be very driven to please her father, the former Baron, by proving how tough and merciless she could be. — Minerva, another Baron more commonly known as ‘The Widow,’ worked in her home as a house-cog, and Juliet was shown to have delighted in dishing out cruel and painful punishments to her for minor offenses. This merciless cruelty carries over into her adult life as a Baron. Season Two First appearing at The Conclave, Chau's presence is one that is definitely strong and fierce. It is unclear if she is actually fond of the other barons or not. When approached by The Widow, she refers to the other Barons as "a bunch of preening peacocks". Her possible dislike for the other Barons is further backed by the fact that when she was first approached by The Widow, she was not around or conversing with the other Barons. Chau however did agree to meet with The Widow away from the other Barons away from the conclave, admitting that she was surprised by the invitation. The Widow offers her a deal on oil but Chau was not so easily bribed and insured The Widow that the conclave was not about commerce, but a way of life. During this conversation, it is revealed that The Widow was not only a cog, but indeed a cog within Chau's very own territory. Even though The Widow's wishes of a cog-free world was a direct threat to Chau's barony and profits, as she is the baron of cogs, she was willing to fully support The Widow at the conclave but only if The Widow pledged not to shelter and offer refuge to anymore runaway cogs. The Widow said that she will give Chau her answer during the conclave and then walked away. Back at the conclave, as The Widow's barony was at the mercy of the Foundation Treaty, Chau is seen thinking about whether to side with Ryder or The Widow. Eventually, Chau decided to side with Ryder, supporting the banishing of The Widow from the Badlands. As the conclave was eventually interrupted by Quinn, all of the barons and Quinn's loyalist began to duel. After The Widow was finished fighting Baron Hassan and his regent, she was engaged by Chau's regent, Kristo, and then Chau herself shortly after. The two began battling and The Widow gained the upper-hand, taking down Chau and then slitting her regents throat. As Chau rose ready to fight again, she realized she was outnumbered by an armed trio of The Widow, Tilda, and Waldo. Chau then retreated from the scene When Sunny makes it back into the Badlands from the Outlying territories, he is imprisoned in Chau's cog pits. Sunny is brought to Chau and she informs him that Quinn is alive and his allegiance with The Widow. She also explains how Barons Hassan and Broadmore lost their heads and she was sure that she was their next target. She recalls Sunny's past as the greatest clipper of the Badlands and offers him regency, which he accepts for only a brief time. She then uses Sunny to take out The Widow and did not care whether he died or not, as she was not sacrificing her own men. Season Three With all other barons dead, only Chau and The Widow are the active rulers of the badlands and they are in the middle of a huge war. Many clippers and innocents are killed on battlefields fighting for their baron and what they believe to be right. After keeping her brother Gaius Chau prisoner for freeing and liberating her cogs instead of killing him due to their mother's wishes, she goes to his cell and tries to persuade him into performing certain tasks for her. He refuses to submit so she has her clippers go in and beat him up. He is later dragged out of the cell and taken outside as his sister stands in front of people who help Gaius smuggle cogs to freedom. She threatens to kill them if Gaius didn't do what she wanted. He hesitated, so she had one shot and Gaius eventually gave in. Chau informed her brother that she wanted him and his loyalists to take out Pilgrim because he caused the death of her clippers at the border of her territory. After Gaius and his men fail to take out Pilgrim, Pilgrim arrives to Chau's personal Baron mansion and brings the heads of the assassins and asks if they belong to her. Chau denies knowing anything about the situation and puts the blame on her brother. Pilgrim orders her to give him one thousand workers to pay off her debt, and threatened her that failure was not an option. As pilgrim left, Chau and her regent noticed that one head was missing, Gaius'. Chau eventually pays her debt with Pilgrim as her clippers stormed the refugee camp and gave him the number of workers he wanted. After all business is done with Pilgrim, Chau has to immediately think on her feet as she is informed of news that The Widow's forces are charging on her lands. Chau has her clippers prepare and a giant war happens on Fox Territory. As The Widow and Gaius storm Chau's mansion, she was expecting them and was not ambushed. Her regent holds off Gaius as Chau retreats and The Widow chases her. The two woman engage in a sword fight and Chau seems to have the upper hand at first until she retreats into a room further into the mansion. As The Widow follows Chau into the last room, she is met with a room filled with archers all around the perimeter. Outsmarted, The Widow stands still in place as Chau taunts her about Gaius sleeping with The Widow as he always picked cog girls to be "his own personal project". Chau signals for the archers to shoot The Widow, and as their arrows are just about to penetrate her, they stop mid-air and go back and shoot the archers who shot them. The arrows were stopped and returned by the powers of The Master. Chau herself was also hit with an arrow but was not killed. In a final confrontation with the Widow, Juliet was defeated and decapitated. Her severed head was later presented by Gaius and Tilda to her army, causing them to surrender and end the civil war. Character description ''“The only other female Baron, Chau inherited her title from her father. As such, she resents how The Widow came to power and is uneasy about being her ally.”''http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/exclusives/the-world Appearances Season 2 * 201 "Tiger Pushes Mountain" (mentioned) * 204 *208 Season 3 * 301 "Enter the Phoenix" (mentioned) * 302 "Moon Rises, Raven Seeks" (mentioned) * 303 "Leopard Snares Rabbit" (mentioned) *304 *305 *308 Skills/Abilities * '''Hand-to-hand combat/martial arts: Chau has shown that she is as physically tough and skilled in the art of combat just as much as any other baron. She was able to hold her own very well against The Widow on 2 different occasions. * Swordsmanship/weaponry: During her fight with The Widow at the conclave, Chau used two daggers disguised as normal hand held combs that she kept hidden in her clutch. Chau was also able to keep up with The Widow in a sword fight, appearing to be having the upper hand, sending The Widow sliding under a table with just one strike and evading all of The Widow's strikes. * Maneuverability: Chau has demonstrated in both of her fights with The Widow that she is as evasive and mobile as she is offensive. She front flipped over a strike from The Widow while on top of a a table and dodged many attacks from The Widow during their fight at the Conclave. * Interrogation: Chau has proven that she can make any person do want she wants. She forced her brother to carry out an assassination on Pilgrim by shooting one of his tied-up loyalists and asked her brother if he would like for her to kill another until he agreed to her conditions. * Businesswoman: She has an unlimited supply of fresh cogs due to her territory bordering the Outlying territories so she can infinitely trade cogs with the other barons and gain profits. She does not have to worry about wasting her own men trying to force random people into slavery, she simply just receives people (most already weak, hungry, and poor) from outside the badlands and force them into being cogs and sells them to other barons. * Military/War preparations: Chau may arguably be the most strategic amongst the other barons, in both rule and war tactics. She was able to have her clipper force hold back The Widow's forces even though she found out about the ambush last minute, she was able to quickly have her clipper force guarding all areas of her personal mansion, as well as being able to ambush The Widow herself in White Bone Manor. She is also very good at minimizing the use of her own clippers whenever possible. She used Sunny to lure out The Widow with a giftless M.K. And she also used Gaius and his trained assassins to try to take out Pilgrim. Trivia * Chau appears to be one of the strongest Barons in the Badlands, being able to hold her own against The Widow and surviving long after all the other Barons had been killed during The Widow's endeavours. * Chau is the only Baron to fight against The Widow more than once without being killed by her. * She is the only female Baron whose barony is recognized by the other barons as legitimate, as they all do not show interest in how The Widow gained her Baron title. * She is one of two barons who inherited their barony from their parent/family, the other being Jacobee. * She has had the most regents than any other baron with 3. Otto, Kristo, and Sunny (briefly) all served as her regents. * She is the sole surviving "real" or "recognized" baron of the Badlands as The Widow is not considered a real baron. * It is a possibility that she is the first female Baron. No other baron has been mentioned to be a female other than Minerva, who gained her barony after Juliet was already a baron. * Chau gave The Widow the most trouble, in her "cog free" or "better life for all" campaign than any other baron in the Badlands. References Category:Characters Category:Barons Category:Deceased